


Miraculous Reacts

by HERCULES_MULLIGANS_HOT_PANTS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, Other, Television Watching, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HERCULES_MULLIGANS_HOT_PANTS/pseuds/HERCULES_MULLIGANS_HOT_PANTS
Summary: What can I say. Ik it's super cliche but I have always wanted to write one. The class, Luka, Kagami, and the Dupain-Chengs have been transported to a room. The only way to get out is to watch their show!
Relationships: adrienette, all canon ships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Best of Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous ladybug





	Miraculous Reacts

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a super cliche idea, but, I have always wanted to write one. Please leave feedback. Onto the reaction!!!

**3rd person omniscient (Every chapter is going to be that way)**

It was a normal day at Francois Dupont High School. Marinette fell and stuttered with Adrien, there was an akuma attack. Adrien and Marinette dissapeared and Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up. They defeated it. End of story.

Then it got weird.

As Marinette and Adrien got into the classroom, they noticed Mrs. Bustier standing with a short girl. She had brown, wavy hair that was in a high ponytail and blue-green eyes behind a pair of blue glasses. She was wearing a black hoodie with ankle length jeans and had on a pair of white Gabriel shoes.

"Class, let's welcome our newest student, Leah Grant!" Mrs. Bustier said.

The class rang out in a chorus of 'Hi's and 'Welcome's. 

"Hi, I'm Leah Grant but you can call me Lee," said Lee.

"You can go sit behind Rose. Lila?" asked Mrs. Bustier.

"Yes?" said Lila in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Can you sit with Lee in the back?" said Mrs. Bustier. "I'm sure she would love your company." 

Without thinking, Marinette stood up and said "How about I sit up there? As the class representative I should be the one to welcome her to our school."

All Marinette needed was another person siding with Lila and her lies.

"Marinette, no. I asked Lila," said Mrs. Bustier sternly. "Now Lila, would you like to give Lee a tour of our school quickly?"

"Like my uncle Roberto Strippoli says, 'Of course. I'll give you the tour of your life!'"

The entire class started fawning over Lila as Adrien, Marinette, and Lee rolled their eyes at her. After the class settled down, Lee stood on her desk and pulled out a small black box with a red button.

The entire class started to scream and dropped below the desks. Marinette started to get up but Adrien pushed her down.

"Whatever Hawk Moth promised you, it is not worth it," Adrien said calmly.

"He didn't promise me anything. And do you see me in those tacky suits. Gosh, what would my villain name be? Big Red Button Girl?" said Lee. "And I am working from myself."

With that, Lee pushed the button and the entire class dropped.

They landed in the most comfortable seats ever.

The seating chart is as follows.  
 **Sabine, Tom, Mrs. Bustier, Mr. Damocles**  
 **Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel, Marc**  
 **Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Alix**  
 **Max, Lila, Sabrina, Chloe**  
 **Luka, Kagami**  
 **Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nino**

"Welcome to the show!" said Lee. She then started singing under her breath as she danced a little bit. Something about a history mix and a prefix.

 _This girl is off her rocker_ , thought Marinette.

When Lee realized everyone was staring at her, she stopped.

"Welcome Mrs. Bustier's class, Mr. Damocles, Luka, Kagami, and the Dupain-Chengs."

"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Marinette in a panicked tone.

"I don't know sweetie. We were serving customers and all of a sudden we dropped and here we are," said Sabine.

"Okaay. Enough chit-chat. Let's cut to the chase. I have writers block and I need something to write about," said Lee. "So I brought you all here so I can record your reactions and make a story."

"What are we supposed to do about the bakery?" said Tom.

"Time in your universe is paused," said Lee

"Why are WE reacting to whatever it is you want us to?" asked Kim.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are in this room right now. We will reveal their identities because the fandom is dying because of a stUPID FREAKING LOVE SQUARE!" yelled Lee.

The room erupted into pandemonium.

"LADYBUG IS IN THIS ROOM!! AAAAAAAAAAAA! Wait. What fandom?"said Alya

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. You are all apart of a TV show called Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Plagg, Tikki. Come out. Don't come out near your owner. Phase through the floor and come up next to me. Don't think about escaping because we are in an alternate universe. I don't want to explain. Do not acknowledge your owners. Please."

With that the 2 kwamis popped up beside Lee. Turning to Plagg, she said,

"In the back, I have a special bowl just for you filled with camembert that never runs out. And Tikki, the same for you except with pastries."

The two kwamis raced off to eat.

"You're welcome!" Lee said as she turned to the humans in the room. "We have food from you to. Now we are going to watch the show."

She pulled a remote from out of nowhere. She was about to start the episode when Lila stood up.

"I want to get it off my chest. I am Ladybug. I used the fox miraculous to make that Ladybug confrontation scene. My hair changes drastically to disguise me."

The entire class started fawning over her.

Lee couldn't take it. "SHUT UP YOU LYING *censored to keep this G*! Gosh. I can't write that. Well to late now"

The entire class gasped after she cussed. Lila started crying.

"Let's just do this," said Lee as she pressed a button. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't figure it out, I am supposed to be Lee. Does anyone get the references? Also Roberto Strippoli is a real person and was recognized as one of National Geographic's 10 great tour guides. He is Italian and Lila is Italian and it works. He never actually said that. At least I don't think he did. Idk. If you know him, ask him. If you don't, then don't ask him. I am going to do Origins first because it makes more sense this way. See you in the next chapter! I am going to try and post every Saturday.


End file.
